There are devices having different functions, one device of which is detachably attached to the other device. As such devices of which one device is detachably attached to the other device, for example, there are an interchangeable lens having a zoom function and a device body having an imaging function.
Also, there are devices having different functions, one device of which is detachably attached to the other device through an adapter. As such an example, an interchangeable lens is detachably attachable to a device body through an adapter (see, for example, PTL 1).
As a method of attaching an adapter to a device body, PTL 1 describes a method of engaging an engagement unit of the adapter with an engagement unit of the device body by rotating the entire adapter with respect to the device body.
On the other hand, in recent years, with the advance of communication technologies such as a wireless local area network (LAN), for example, development such as displaying an image acquired by an imaging device on a display panel (display) of a display device is progressing.